


Цепь на шее

by charming_fiction



Series: Cosmic Lovers [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suffering, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_fiction/pseuds/charming_fiction
Summary: Раньше Дамблдор часто приходил в комнату с этим треклятым зеркалом. В нём он мог видеть Его.Геллерта...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Cosmic Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856893
Kudos: 3





	Цепь на шее

**Author's Note:**

> "mein Schatz" - нем. "моё сокровище" (сорре за этот мой кенк, СЛИШКОМ ЛЮБЛЮ НЕМЦЕВ)

Цепь нависла над ним.

Раньше Дамблдор часто приходил в комнату с этим треклятым зеркалом. В нём он мог видеть Его.

_Геллерта._

Часто они гуляли вместе в зазеркалье: в лесу близ Годриковой Впадины, как в старые добрые, обсуждая абстрактные идеи; в Лондоне и Париже, пуская фейерверки и по-ребячески смеясь над испуганными маглами; Хогвартс тоже не был обделён вниманием, там они бродили больше всего. Альбус хотел однажды специально посмотреть колдографии Дурмстранга или, действуя кардинально, отправиться прямиком туда под предлогом дружбы школ, лишь для того, чтобы в Еиналеж отразилось то, как Геллерт, сияя, показывает ему свою родную школу.

По ту сторону они были вечно молодыми, всегда их возраст колебался около тех лет, когда они только познакомились, сколько бы ни прошло с тех пор. И эти видения ни разу не повторялись, все были разные, цветные, яркие, полные захватывающих приключений и их любви — юной, беззаветной и прекрасной. Говоря откровенно, Альбус даже подумывал написать рассказ-приключение, но, боясь осуждения или раскрытия тайны происхождения идей, он с головой зарывался лишь в учебные труды.

Позже, в скрытой от посторонних глаз комнате, это зеркало, до его прихода бессменно закрытое тёмной тканью, стало его громоотводом. Он стал зависим от улыбающегося ему — исключительно ему! — лица восемнадцатилетнего Геллерта Гриндевальда. Бывали дни, когда бывший друг просто появлялся в Еиналеж и говорил что-то успокаивающее или читал сказку об этих злосчастных Дарах Смерти, пока Альбус, в исступлении прижимаясь к холодной поверхности, силился со всей силы ударить по ней, разбить, прекратить порочный круг. Но никогда не мог довести дело до конца. Там же Он. Как же Альбус мог уничтожить Его? 

Цепь замкнулась.

Нервные будни учителя, работа с коллегами и детьми, постоянное общение с теми, с кем общаться не очень хотелось, — всё это заставляло его ещё чаще приходить к Еиналеж. Со стороны даже начинало казаться, что он был влюблён не в Геллерта, а в "Геллерта" — его блеклую, податливую копию в отражении. Как хорошо, что моменты его мелкого помешательства видела лишь парочка бутафорических видений!

Начавшиеся массовые бесчинства под предводительством Гриндевальда стали как ушат ледяной воды на голову Дамблдора, будто с него сняли розовые очки. И не то, чтобы сняли, а сдёрнули, кинули на землю, сломали метким ударом каблука и подожгли. Приписываемые бывшему другу преступления наложили на видения в Еиналеж отпечаток: теперь вместо прогулок Дамблдор уговаривал Геллерта остановиться под различными предлогами, и тот каждый раз соглашался. Тогда реальность стала отличаться слишком сильно, Альбус не хотел на это смотреть, хотел всего лишь снова вернуться к своим милым гуляньями под луной, и отчётливо осознал, что это невозможно, поймав себя на мысли о том, что думает, какие аргументы или альтернативы можно ещё привести отражению Геллерта в Еиналеж. Альбус стал всё реже и реже посещать комнату с зеркалом. В конце концов, полностью прекратил, и тёмная ткань покрылась толстым слоем пыли.

Впервые за долгое время он сорвался, когда один из его любимейших учеников — Ньют Скамандер — пришёл к нему с добытой клятвой на крови. Дамблдор улыбнулся ему, поблагодарил, сказал, что сделает всё, что сможет, чтобы уничтожить клятву. После этого они попили чай у него в кабинете и поговорили о жизни.

Удивительно, но Альбус научился искусно лгать. Геллерт на это бы определённо расхохотался. В его представлении друг всегда был мягкий, сговорчивый, наивный и добродушный, пусть и довольно сообразительный. О какой лукавости может вообще идти речь? Он же был как слепой щенок в этом мире!

Да, может быть, когда-то это и было так. Однако скрывать боль он научился ещё во времена, когда погибли родители, когда на его попечительство остался несдержанный, озлобленный брат и сестра-обскур. А что такое ложь по сравнению с болью? В те года Альбус был подобно ребёнку, никогда ранее не заходившему в воду и выкинутому из лодки в бурный поток реки, — он либо тонул, либо учился плавать.

Дамблдор проводил Ньюта, бессильно сжимая кулаки и сдерживаясь, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами. Едва дверь кабинета закрылась, как лучезарная улыбка приобрела совершенно другой оттенок. Она начала таять, словно первый снег, превращаясь в глухое ничто. Когда шаги Ньюта окончательно затихли, Альбус обессиленно прикрыл глаза и намеренно ударил головой по двери. Всё расплывалось, внутри клокотало, появилось настойчивое и столь животное желание выместить на чём-то свою злость и обиду, ободрать руки в кровь, перевернуть стол, посметать с полок книги и зелья, а потом растоптать всё, что осталось целым. 

Альбус выдохнул. Легче не стало, даже дурнее. Ему надо было на воздух.

Он со спокойным видом вышел из кабинета, прошёл до балкона и, облокотившись на него, раскрыл ладонь, в которой лежал источник его головной боли — клятва на крови. Может, выкинуть? Прямо туда, в пропасть... Нет, проще выкинуться самому, всё равно фиал потом найдут.

Не найдя иного спасения, кроме как Еиналеж, Дамблдор с тяжёлым сердцем направился к нему. "Хуже точно не будет," — подумал он, натягивая улыбку при встрече с кем-то знакомым в коридоре. С каждым шагом, поворотом головы и кивком, грудь царапал повешенный на шее фиал, словно напоминал о себе.

Цепь оставляла шрамы на солнечном сплетении.

Дверь в комнату с зеркалом возникла перед Альбусом слишком быстро. Он поймал своё плавно ускользающее сознание и ощутил проходящую по телу дрожь от осознания того, настолько хорошо знал дорогу сюда, что ноги сами смогли привести его. Нет, он действительно зависим. Уйти, ради Мерлина. Надо уйти. Прочь-прочь, обратно в свой кабинет! Запереться там и никогда не выходить, оставаться в этом единственном месте, где он был как дома... Нет, даже лучше, чем дома! Где он был в безопасности...

Но он зачем-то потянулся за палочкой, надтреснутым голосом произнёс заклинание и вошёл. Открывшийся зал встретил его давящей тишиной и пятном тёмной ткани на полу, которое должно было прикрывать зеркало. Альбуса объял безотчётный ужас.

Здесь кто-то был? Если да, то кто? Если нет, то что? 

Профессор сглотнул, стараясь мужаться, прикрывая за собой дверь и сжимая в руке палочку до побелевших костяшек. Он медленно и настороженно обошёл вокруг единственного предмета в комнате — высокого зеркала — и остановился только рядом с отражением, в котором уже выглядывала всегда довольная улыбка "Геллерта". Заметив его, Дамблдор немного успокоился и положил палочку обратно. В конце концов, и что такого в том, что сюда кто-то мог зайти? Его видения никто никогда не увидит, так что это сущий пустяк! Тем более, когда этот Гриндевальд-из-Зазеркалья ему так нежно улыбается...

— Ох, — устало выдавил Дамблдор, зарываясь пятернёй в собственные волосы и немного массируя голову, — хотел бы я, чтобы ты был портретом и мог сказать, кто сюда приходил. Хотя, впрочем... Нет, это опасно! Оставайся видением, пожалуйста.

— Я буду тем, чем ты захочешь, Аль, — с придыханием и в какой-то степени подобострастно ответил "Геллерт".

Настоящий Гриндевальд никогда бы так не сказал и самой лучшей любовнице мира, не то, что Дамблдору. Но, Мерлин, если бы Альбусу не было глубоко плевать! Он глотал всё, словно человек, не евший целую вечность.

— И ты блефуешь, ты хочешь совсем не этого, — улыбнулся юноша в отражении ещё шире, и сердце Альбуса сделало сальто — эта улыбка вдруг показалась ему слишком настоящей, будто бестелесный Геллерт сейчас протянет руку, сделает шаг и окажется по ту сторону, в реальности. _Конечно же, это было неправдой_ , но так сладко было об этом думать.

— Да? Ты думаешь? — сказал Альбус, расплываясь в безмятежной улыбке и садясь на пол там, где стоял. Плевать, что мантия помнётся или испачкается. Кому не всё равно?

— Ну, конечно! — самодовольно ответил зеркальный Геллерт, поджимая губы. — Я и есть твои желания, я знаю чего ты хочешь. 

— И чего же я хочу?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы здесь был настоящий Гриндевальд. Чтобы он пришёл, поняв, что потерял фиал. Чтобы поговорил с тобой, сказал хоть слово — тебе бы было достаточно и его. Чтобы он раскрыл руки в объятия, и чтобы ты кинулся в них, не медля ни секунды.

Даже этот Геллерт был беспощаден к нему. Казавшиеся Альбусу жестокими, хлёсткими словами, они слетали с его прекрасных губ до ужаса легко. Да, если бы не эта черта, это был бы просто не Геллерт, лишь милая мордашка, улыбающаяся с высоты.

Альбус понял, что от слез ничего не видит перед собой. Не в силах их остановить, профессор прикрыл лицо рукой, скрывая свой позор от зеркального Геллерта. Он не должен видеть, как Альбус Дамблдор плачет. Никто не должен.

— Зачем ты это говоришь? — тихо выдавливает он, чувствуя как желчь подступает к горлу. — Хотя, Мерлин, нет! Зачем я это спрашиваю? Почему я вообще здесь?! 

Дамблдор встал с места, да так резко, что в глазах потемнело, и не обратил на это никакого внимания. На его побагровевшем лице блестели слёзы, а сердце колотилось в груди, отдаваясь в голову. Он занёс кулаки и готов был уже обрушить на Еиналеж всю свою первобытную силу, словно какой-нибудь озверевший магл, но почти у самой цели притупился, и удар оказался слабым, гулко раздаваясь по залу эхом. По ту сторону на него смотрел испуганный Геллерт.

Кулаки Альбуса на поверхности зеркала медленно разжались, лицо приобрело бледность, взгляд — разочарование. И не столько в мире и его несправедливости, а сколько в себе и собственной нерешительности, слабости. Тело заторможено налилось усталостью. 

Опустошённый, Дамблдор хотел было побрести обратно, как вдруг увидел, что его ладони по ту сторону накрыли другими. Подняв взор, он увидел себя. Себя, закусывающего губу, стонущего от удовольствия, с распахнутой рубашкой и виднеющимися засосами на шее. Другой Альбус был прижат к поверхности всем телом, и его пытались вдавить ещё больше каждым новым толчком. По нему то и дело по-хозяйски проходились чьи-то руки, ставили укусы, шептали что-то. Он отвратительно звонко стонал, закатывал глаза, ловил своими губами чужие и смотрел на Дамблдора с другой стороны с непередаваемым превосходством и жалостью. Позади без ошибки можно было узнать Геллерта Гриндевальда.

Настоящий Альбус сначала обомлел от такого видения, рассматривая всё происходящее, не в силах отвести взор. Затем понял, что ноги начинают подводить, подкашиваясь, и рухнул на колени, не отрывая ладоней от того места, где были ладони зеркального Альбуса. Он, буквально, хватался за это, как за спасательный круг, надеялся, что так сдержит связь между видением и реальностью, смотрел с открытым ртом, внимал. А Еиналеж словно издевалось над ним, словно имело разум, знало, куда надо бить, чтобы больнее всего — они то и дело признавались друг другу в любви, громко, не таясь.

Альбус не знал, как долго там пробыл, почему ушёл и чем всё закончилось, всё будто спуталось в один непонятный клубок, состоящий из разной пряжи. Явственно в памяти отложились лишь собственное лицо, скрытое за пеленой страсти и любви, и мрачное лицо Геллерта, его уверенные движения и взгляд, прикованный к нему. Именно к нему, к самому Альбусу — настоящему, сделанному из плоти и крови. И это заставляло его внутренности завязываться узлом.

Выходя, Дамблдор поймал на себе лучи рассветного солнца и болезненно поморщился. Колени ныли от долгого стояния. Он помассировал переносицу и быстрым шагом направился в кабинет.

Цепь гремела в ушах.

На следующий день уроки он не проводил и сослался Миневре, что будет искать способ разрушения клятвы. Проснувшись, сначала не хотел ничего делать, просто лежать в своей постели с тяжёлой головой, однако его обострённое чувство долга всегда было выше желаний бренного тела, и он действительно приступил к работе, начав с соответствующей литературы. Макгонагалл, конечно, была встревожена и зашла после рабочего дня к Альбусу в кабинет, который стал теперь своеобразной лабораторией. Она застала его сидящим на ступеньках, нервно грызущим перо и уставившимся в несколько книг сразу. Он, буквально, был обложен ими, вокруг образовался плотный барьер, какие-то книги беспорядочно левитировали рядом.

— Альбус, — мягко позвала Минерва, стараясь приблизиться к Дамблдору сквозь загромождение из книг. Он поднял на неё свои уставшие красные глаза. — Тебе необходим отдых, ты совсем себя не бережёшь.

— Кто бы мир от Гриндевальда поберёг! — тепло улыбнулся в ответ тот.

Минерва неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Если ты не сбережёшь себя, мир действительно никто не сможет сберечь от _него_.

Она осторожно отодвинула какие-то ветхие рукописи и опустилась рядом с Дамблдором, вздыхая.

— Прошу, иди спать. Тебе нужен отдых.

Макгонагалл положила руку ему на плечо, слегка сжимая. Альбус что-то пролепетал и положил на её ладонь свою.

— Спасибо, — произнёс он разборчивее, но тише.

К нему также захаживал профессор заклинаний — Морвид Ален. Он был относительно новый человек в Хогвартсе, работал здесь всего три года, до этого имел небольшой опыт в Дурмстранге, куда его распределили на последнем курсе для практики. Морвид был достаточно приятным, представился ответственным, несмотря на юный возраст, и добродушным. _Светлые послушные волосы, которых будет приятно касаться; отдающие зелёным карие глаза, в которых отрадно будет утонуть._ Он был совсем ещё мальчишка, энергичный, пухлощёкий, хорошо ладящий с детьми. "Он сам ещё ребёнок, — рассудил как-то про себя Альбус, — вот и нравится ученикам".

С Альбусом он тоже быстро вошёл в контакт и в доверие, как сам парнишка считал. Очень жаль, что к Альбусу Дамблдору парой лет совместной работы в доверие не войти. Морвид всегда старался смотреть с участием, помогать, всячески угодничать. В дни, когда Дамблдор спал плохо и лишь создавал иллюзию занятости каким-то важным вопросом школы, при очередном визите ему даже ударила в голову мысль, что Ален может быть шпионом. И шпионом Министерства Магии в лучшем случае!.. В худшем самого Гриндевальда... Действительно, Морвид стал слишком часто захаживать под предлогом беспокойства за Альбуса как раз после того, как была украдена клятва. 

Мог ли Гриндевальд подослать ему пешку прямо под нос, пока ещё была возможность? Нашёл дурачка с относительно добрым выражением лица среди своих последователей ещё в начале пути к революции и приказал следить. Всё гениальное — просто, в конце концов. А то, как выглядит Морвид... В тот день Альбус посмотрел на этого юношу другим взглядом. Что, если Гриндевальд, безусловно знавший наклонности Дамблдора, решил послать ему подстилку, которой маленький доверчивый Альбус сольёт все свои планы? От этих мыслей внутри всё холодело, и профессор нервно сглатывал, оттягивая воротник рубашки, в которой становилось невыносимо.

Цепь душила.

Решив убить двух зайцев сразу, Дамблдор провёл, казалось бы, довольно простую манипуляцию, в результате которой он понял и на кого работает Морвид, и работает ли вообще. И при всём при этом умудрился проделать это без ведома самого Алена.

В скором времени Дамблдор должен был передать фиал в Министерство, однако из министра магии — Гектора Фоули, своего дорого друга, задолжавшего после проигрыша в магические шахматы, — профессору удалось вытянуть устное обещание не забирать клятву, пока у него не закончатся идеи как её можно разрушить. Таким образом, если Ален — шпион Министерства, то он будет знать о том, что фиал скоро должны передать, но не будет знать когда именно и, тем более, не будет знать об этом постыдном обещании. А, значит, дополнительных вопросов не возникнет.

После этого, Дамблдор попросил Морвида о встрече и сообщил, что отправляет кое-что очень ценное в Министерство и назначает его защитником этого артефакта при перевозке. Альбус знал, что Ален отправляет каждую субботу письма к своей якобы старушке-матери, вряд ли он станет рисковать ради такого, если дата не определена, а суббота — завтра. Поэтому через пол часа Альбус вновь позвал коллегу и, изображая растрёпанные чувства, сказал (только по секрету!), что фиал — подделка и что они отправляются чуть ли не прямо сейчас, что Морвид — единственный, кому Альбус может доверять и так далее, и тому подобное. Спустя пару предложений "прямо сейчас" растянулось до четверти часа, чтобы дать Морвиду время передать послание, если оно было.

И оно было.

Честно говоря, Альбусу очень хотелось не вытворять все эти ухищрения, не надевать мантию-невидимку, не накладывать на себя скрывающие заклятия, не следовать за торопившимся и перепуганным Морвидом в его комнату, не наблюдать, как дрожит его рука над кротким посланием Гриндевальду и улетает его сова куда-то за свинцовые тучи. Морвид, радостный и разгорячённый, сначала искренне засмеялся подобно нахулиганившему мальчишке, а затем быстро вырывался из своей комнатушки, прихватив какие-то вещи. 

Альбус остался в помещении один, готовый завыть. Знал ли Морвид о том, что творит и кого подставляет под удар? Что тысячи жизней зависели от того, попадёт ли обратно клятва Гриндевальду? И что тысячи жизней уже отдали в попытке добыть фиал? Альбус не знал ответа и не был уверен, что хочет его получить. Он оглядел комнату гнетущим взглядом и трансгрессировал в свой кабинет, чувствуя как в груди плескалось что-то невыносимо тяжёлое и обжигающее, точно раскалённое железо.

Это бесновалась цепь.

Дамблдор рассказал всё Минерве и ещё пару дней не выходил из кабинета, целиком и полностью зарывшись в работу. Усталость всегда помогала забыться. Перед Аленом пришлось отдуваться Макгонагалл. Кажется, она сказала шпиону, что их кто-то предал и передача сорвалась, что было весьма удачным ходом. "Она умная женщина, — думал Альбус, — она знает, что делает. Теперь Ален испугается, заляжет на дно и будет тише воды, ниже травы, давая мне время испробовать все варианты. Нет, Минерва всё таки не просто женщина — золото!"

Между тем работа шла плохо, ничего не получалось, у профессора опускались руки. Неужели всё это было за зря? В такие дни всегда острее хотелось вернуться к Еиналеж. Вот и снова, он — Альбус Дамблдор, величайший в мире волшебник, — безвольно пришёл к заветной двери, наплевав на всех шпионов. Неважно, хоть русских пришлите! Дамблдор в любом случае придёт сюда, чтобы полюбоваться своим Геллертом.

Только увидев привычную чёрную ткань на зеркале, Альбус почувствовал, как от сердца отлегло. Не помня себя, спотыкаясь, он резким движением сбросил покрывало и бросился к зеркальному Геллерту в ноги, готовый целовать их за одну лишь такую снисходительную улыбку. Дверь в комнату осталась открытой.

— О, Геллерт! — опрометчиво громко закричал Дамблдор, цепляясь за зеркало и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не опрокинуть его на себя. — Геллерт, мне так тяжело! Я так больше не могу, не могу, не могу, не выдерживаю! Я не выстою против... О, Геллерт!

Альбус больше не мог сдерживать слёзы, наворачивающиеся в последние дни всё чаще от собственного бессилия и неудач. Всё, что он мог сделать тогда это прижать руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить вырывающиеся наружу рыдания. Они были словно демоны, они пожирали его изнутри, смыкали руки на шее и душили, душили, душили...

— Г-геллерт, скажи, то, что я делаю?.. — срываясь на крик продолжал Дамблдор. — Оно... Оно того стоит?

— Конечно, Аль. Ты должен бороться, mein Schatz*. Ради всеобщего блага. Ради нас.

— Да-да... Ради всеобщего блага... Ради... _Нас..._

Он судорожно закивал, чувствуя пробивающую всё тело дрожь, по его щекам катились крупные слёзы. Бутафорический Геллерт смотрел на Альбуса с, казалось, искренним участием, даже сел на пол по другую сторону зеркала и прижал ладонь к поверхности.

— Ради всеобщего блага мне придётся убить тебя! — в сердцах выпалил Альбус после затяжного молчания. — О, Геллерт! Геллерт, я не смогу! Я не смогу, я слишком!..

— Я знаю, Аль, — прервал его мираж, проводя рукой по зеркалу, как если бы гладил эти растрёпанные рыжие волосы. Зеркальный Геллерт всем своим видом будто бы пытался помешать Дамблдору выреветь это постыдное признание, возможно, это в какой-то степени было тайным желанием, но Альбуса несло и никакой внутреннее здравомыслие не могло его остановить.

— Я люблю тебя, Геллерт! — жарко произнёс он.

За спиной, буквально в нескольких шагах, послышался шорох, словно кто-то оступился, и вовремя успел удержать равновесие.

Альбус забыл, как дышать, кровь отлила от лица, а сердце панически заколотилось в где-то горле, и только старые рефлексы работали как часы — он резко развернулся, выхватив свою палочку, и метнул в сторону шпиона заклинание. Оно так и не достигло цели, растворяясь блеклым красным пятном — подслушавший успел увернуться и убежать. Это был Ален, ошибки быть не могло. 

Очертя голову, Дамблдор рванул за ним, и, впрочем, долго бежать не пришлось. Больно ударившись плечом о косяк двери, он вырвался за порог и вновь бросил в Морвида оглушающее заклинание. В этот раз удар был точнее, Ален рухнул на пол. 

Всё произошло так быстро, что по ощущениям могло бы уместиться в одну вспышку молнии.

Облегчённо вздохнув, Альбус медленно зашагал к коллеге, активно массируя разболевшуюся голову. Дамблдор подошёл к недвижимому телу и взглянул в лицо Морвида — тупое, застывшее, теперь уже неспособное складно лгать и звонко смеяться. Альбус поморщился, ощущая, не желая того, нарастающее отвращение к самому себе. "Такой молодой, а его ждёт Азкабан..." — прошептало что-то в глубине. Наверное, это в который раз была совесть.

Альбус пересилил себя и направил на него палочку, размышляя как поступить. Если Морвид попадёт в лапы Министерства, его обязательно допросят, и он обязательно проговориться про всё, что он видел и слышал, а это, в сочетании с тем, что у Альбуса сейчас клятва, может привести к ещё большему недоверию. Это было совершено нежелательно. 

Стереть память? Но тогда придётся стирать очень много, неизвестно в первый раз ли видел его Морвид или нет — юноша слишком хороший окклюмент.

Убивать шпионов же не в правилах Альбуса. Тем более, вряд ли тот понимал, во что ввязывается. Геллерт всегда был великолепным оратором, умел заговаривать зубы так, что скрипеть начинали. Так что и здесь он мог сказать своим прекрасным чарующим голосом: "Ради общего блага, мой дорогой Морвид".

Тогда что же делать? Дамблдор закусил губу, качая головой и ловя на себе испуганный взляд Морвида, и его глаза в полумраке коридора становились ещё темнее. Чувственное сердце Альбуса стиснула тоска и невыносимая жалость. Он вспомнил, как Ален рассказывал ему про свою старушку-мать, страдающую слабоумием, как он кормил её, расчёсывал волосы и заплетал косички, а вечером он выводил её на веранду и показывал закат. И для неё каждый раз как первый... Всё это до одури напоминало Альбусу об Арианне, будя старые раны. Может быть, это снова был хитроумный план Гриндевальда, а может быть, и нет. Альбус не знал наверняка, и поэтому палочка в руке лежала не крепко, он всё медлил. Время, напротив, всё безжалостно летело куда-то вперёд.

Наконец, он принял решение — стереть память, однако только о сегодняшней сцене. Предположим, Дамблдор схватил Алена сегодня вечером, не найдя в нём никакой пользы для передачи Гриндевальду ложной информации, и немного его почистил, так как он увидел что-то. А что — надумать можно много. "Да, так будет правильнее," — решил про себя Альбус.

— Надеюсь, у тебя действительно есть мать, Морвид... — надрывно произнёс профессор и уже готов был сказать заклинание, вставая на изготовку, как вдруг понял, что не может даже пошевелить губами, и дело тут было не в волнении.

Напротив же, губы Алена исказились в улыбке. 

_Улыбкой. Настоящей. Слишком знакомой._

Цепь опутала сердце.

Юноша проворно выскользнул из-под прицела палочки и встал во весь рост как ни в чём ни бывало. Разрушил заклятия невербально, а потом наложил их на самого Альбуса? Как такое возможно? Морвид, конечно, был хорошим волшебником, но не настолько. Для этого требуются десятилетия практики! Даже у Дамблдора вряд ли бы получилось с первого раза провернуть такой трюк. Что уж говорить о двадцатилетнем мальчишке?

Что ж, ответом на всё было первое, что пришло в голову Дамблдора, как только он заметил эту пьянящую разум <i>улыбку</i>.

Это был он.

_Геллерт._

— Узнаёшь? — спросил голос Морвида интонацией вождя революции. — Ха! Узнаёшь-узнаёшь! Вижу, что узнаёшь. Вижу по этим влюблённым глазам. По этим прекрасным голубым глазам...

Юноша подошёл ближе, заправил короткую прядь Альбуса за ухо, нарочито стараясь растянуть момент, и пару мгновений полюбовался открывшейся картиной.

— Признаю, mein Schatz, ты даже похорошел с тех пор. И костюм тебе идёт, — сказал Гриндевальд и зарылся рукой в его рыжие волосы с каким-то необъяснимым упоением и ностальгией. — Но твои дивные кудри придётся снова отрастить, мне не нравится. Не твой стиль, понимаешь?

Альбус же был в полном ужасе от происходящего, стоя в том же положении с палочкой в вытянутой руке как идиот. Бесполезный идиот, к тому же. Всё это казалось либо самым лучшим сном в его жизни, либо самым страшным кошмаром. Он буквально чувствовал, как крошечная капля проступила на лбу и покатилась дальше вниз. Геллерт тоже её заметил и усмехнулся:

— Ты настолько рад меня видеть, что плачешь даже морщинами, или настолько напуган, что обливаешься потом? Хотя, значения не имеет. Меня устроят оба варианта.

А затем нырнул рукой под рубашку и прошёлся ногтём по позвоночнику, вызывая волну мурашек. Он громко рассмеялся, ныряя и второй рукой, но уже к закаменевшему животу. Очевидно, чувствующий своё превосходство перед обездвиженным противником, Гриндевальд решил оторваться на полную. Дамблдор же против воли своего благоразумия испытывал болезненное возбуждение от одной лишь близости к Геллерту, который находился даже не в своём теле. Достаточно было одной такой улыбки, и Альбус Дамблдор превращался в тающий воск. Мерлин, что он делает с ним!

— Знаешь, я скучал по тебе, Аль. Хочешь это тело? Я же знаю, что хочешь. Я его специально выбирал, под твой вкус. Но, видимо, ты слишком любишь меня, — громко шептал Геллерт с явной издёвкой, когда голос Морвида вдруг надломился, принимая вновь очертания другого голоса — из далёкого прошлого. Тело его стремительно изменялось, превращаясь в более старую версию Геллерта, которого когда-то знал Альбус. Он стал более крупным, огрубевшим, словно молодая тонкая берёзка с ранней листвой выросла в раскидистое, твёрдое дерево; теперь он был более высоким, вновь перегоняя Дамблдора; лицо приобрело ещё выразительности, и в нём теперь читалось в разы больше повелительности, амбиций и чувства превосходства; не уцелело и следа от того юношеского максимализма, зато остался цинизм, честолюбие и самоуверенность, которые теперь ещё и подкреплялись ощутимыми делами и множеством последователей.

Руки Геллерта тем временем не без радости обнаружили фиал, и губы Геллерта тут же издевательски заговорили:

— Ох, это мне, Альбус? Как мило! Спасибо за такой великолепный подарок, как раз то, что я хотел! Как ты угадал? — После этих слов Гриндевальд прижался к Альбусу ещё ближе и продолжил тише и проникновеннее, будто это была какая-то тайна. — Но, знаешь, нет. Всё-таки это не совсем то, что я хотел.

Одна из рук Геллерта медленно проскользила пониже спины и с силой сжала ягодицу. Альбус очень старался не издать ни звука, но обжигающее дыхание Геллерта на шее, его слабо царапающие живот пальцы, а теперь ещё и это! Нет, всё это выше сил Дамблдора. Из его груди был вырван хриплый выдох, для Геллерта сродный настоящему стону.

— _Вот_ , что я хотел! — прошипел он прямо в ухо, а затем облизал его. В его голосе чувствовалось разгорающееся пламя. — Я заберу тебя как трофей из этой чёртовой школы, Альбус. И фиал вместе с тобой. И никто меня не сможет остановить. Никто мне не помешает. Ни какие Министерства, ни магглы, ни тем более ты. Потому что ты будешь моим, и никуда не сбежишь. Отныне и навсегда, любовь моя.

Дамблдор судорожно пытался соображать, его зрачки метались из стороны в сторону, словно звери в клетке, страстно желающие сбежать. "Этого нельзя допустить! Я должен с-собраться, я д-должен... Мерлин, что он опять делает? Что говорит? Ничего не слышу... Что мне делать? Мерлин, что делать?! Как его остановить?! Я не могу стать!.. Чёрт, он не может меня забрать! Я должен ему помешать!.. Но как?! Мерлин, как?!"

— ...А ещё я заберу это зеркало. Видел, оно тебе очень нравится, мною грезишь. Поставлю в твоей комнате и буду вверять тебя только тому Геллерту, чтобы присматривал за тобой. Или лучше портрет. Да! — Гриндевальд угрожающе хохотнул. — Когда мы победим, я покажу тебе Дурмстранг, ты так в него хотел; Париж тоже посетим перед тем, как я его уничтожу.

"Так... Мне необходимо его остановить. Надо прийти в себя... Мерлин... Что я могу сделать в таком состоянии? Моргать и дышать. Перестать дышать и потерять сознание? Нет, это ненадолго отвлечёт его. Да и вряд ли получится... Мерлин, помоги! Кто-нибудь! Почему здесь никто не патрулирует? Почему никто его не слышит? Почему я?! Чем я это заслу... Шум! Нет, Мерлин, я абсолютный дурак! У меня же в руках палочка!" — эта мысль вдруг какой-то вспышкой, точно фейерверком тепла, пронеслась по всему телу, и Альбус бы искренне улыбнулся, если бы мог.

Гриндевальд же не договорил своей речи, его нагло прервали взрывом, и он отлетел вместе с Альбусом, ужасно больно впечатываясь в стены, а после встречая пол. Геллерт одним усилием воли приподнялся на руках спустя один-дьявол-знает-сколько времени. Драгоценные минуты были упущены, и Гриндевальд с досадой сплюнул кровь.

Альбус лежал рядом так же неподвижно, как стоял, откуда-то с головы текла кровь, пачкая его красивое лицо и мягкие волосы липкой смесью. Глаза были закрыты. "Так он даже красивее," — пробежала мысль у Геллерта, а надо было бежать самому. Он, пошатываясь, поднялся с пола, замечая раздражающую жидкость у ушей и неумолимо нарастающий звон. Притянув к себе палочку Морвида, он восстановил себе слух и сделал то же самое приходящему в себя Альбусу. Чтобы слышал, что на прощанье скажут, ведь времени его захватить не осталось. Ах, как жаль, что ничего не вышло! А какие планы на него были! И всё напрасно... Ну, спасибо, Альбус, ты вновь всё испортил.

— Пришёл в себя, а? — спросил Геллерт, легонько хлопая Альбуса по щеке. — Старый чёрт, опять отказываешься идти со мной на свидание! Ну и хорошо, оставайся в своей любимой ублюдской школе. Всё равно я скоро захвачу её, и тебе уже негде будет спрятаться.

Гриндевальд широко улыбнулся, ловя на себе становящийся осмысленным взгляд Дамблдора, и сдёрнул цепочку с фиалом.

— Хоть на этом спасибо, Альбус, — сказал Гриндевальд, выпрямившись, а потом, подумав секунду, снова нагнулся к своему противнику и с нежностью, не чураясь испачкаться кровью, поцеловал его. — Ничего ещё не кончено. Это только начало, любовь моя.

И ушёл, растворился в темноте коридора так же, как появился. А Альбус смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя разливающуюся по всему телу боль и развеивающиеся чары. Губы, которыми он пытался овладеть, с трудом сложились в ухмылку. "Геллерт думает, что забрал хотя бы клятву. Неужели он действительно считает, что я бы стал носить её на цепочке у себя на шее?.."

**Author's Note:**

> да-да вот так вот это зокончилось, люблю стекло
> 
> Внимание! Вышло продолжение этого фанфика. И там даже счастливый конец!! Милости прошу сюда: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452343
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравилось. Напишите отзыв, если несложно. Буду рада как разбивающей меня вдребезги критике, так и коротенькой похвале. Всех люблю~


End file.
